Confessions
by bookworm1517
Summary: The Avengers minus Thor start telling their secrets but it turns into a game of "ask the assassins". But an old friend shows up and reveals the biggest secret of all about Clint and Natasha. BlackHawk pairing and Team Bonding. Rated for drinking and language.


**A/N:**** This is an idea that has been bouncing around in my head for a while about Clint and Natasha and the rest of the Avengers. I hope you enjoy it because I'm really not sure I like how it turned out. I do however like the end of it and there is a bit of a surprise in the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the Avengers. If I did, BlackHawk would have happened and I would have a Jeremy Renner.**

* * *

Confessions

"C'mon!" Tony pleaded. "We've all been living here together for a week but we don't know anything about each other."

Clint Barton hid a smile as he looked at the fiery redhead next to her. She was glaring fiercely at Stark but he knew she would eventually give in. Just moments before Stark had entered the gym she had been saying she thought the team needed some bonding if they were going to stay together.

"And how do you propose we bond?" Natasha Romanoff asked Stark scathingly.

Tony gulped and covered his groin before continuing—he remembered her threats from the evening before with a terrifying clarity. "Well," he began. "I was thinking alcohol and talking. We would each take turns to tell something no one else on the team knows about us or ask questions about each other."

"What if Tasha and I know pretty much everything about each other?" Clint asked. He had to admit, Stark's plan was pretty good.

This caused the genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist to pause for a moment, "Okay, I guess you two just have to confess things the rest of us don't know."

Clint smiled at the man, "I'm in. Tasha?"

She turned to him with a slight glare before her expression softened. "This is going to turn into ask the assassins," she muttered to him in Russian before nodding her assent.

"I expect premium Russian vodka, Stark!" she commanded as she headed towards her room to shower before joining the men.

After the battle against Loki, the Avengers had trudged back to Stark Tower where Tony had graciously—according to Steve—put them up for the night. The next day, they were woken by the sounds construction as Tony had already managed to start repairs. The tower was in perfect shape by the third day after the battle.

Stark Tower consisted of 93 floors. The top four floors were dedicated to Tony's main Iron Man labs and his and Pepper's living areas. The 89th floor had originally been Tony's bar and lounge area but after moving the Avengers into the tower, it had become a communal area, especially after the Loki dents had been taken out of the floor. The four floors beneath that were given to Bruce, Thor, Steve, and Clint and Natasha respectively. Tony had grinned at the SHIELD agents when handing out floors and told them they got to share.

Natasha emerged from the elevator and joined the rest of her team gathered around the bar. Tony handed her a glass and a large bottle of the best Russian vodka money could buy. Clint, Bruce, and Steve all had six packs of beer of in their hand. Tony grabbed his Scotch decanter and a glass and led the way outside. Thor had returned to Asgard with Loki and it was unknown when he would return.

The five Avengers sat down at a table on the deck and looked at Tony expectantly. He poured himself a glass of Scotch and sighed. I guess I'll go first. "Um… my favorite color is hotrod red!" he said then looked at Steve.

"My favorite color is cherry red," the Captain said wistfully. It was obvious that had something to do with Peggy Carter.

Bruce followed and with a small smile said, "I like any color except green."

Tony and Clint both chuckled, understanding the man's small joke.

Natasha looked thoughtful for a moment, "Stormy gray-blue." Her answer was simple and Tony opened his mouth to question her but closed it after deciding it wasn't worth they injuries.

"Emerald green," Clint said as he took a deep swig of beer.

Tony nodded as he realized it was his turn again. "I still have nightmares from Afghanistan." There, he had jumped into the deep end of confessions and he expected the team to follow.

"I regret never telling Peggy I loved her," Steve mumbled.

Bruce stared at his beer for a moment before downing it; "I control The Other Guy by thinking about Betty."

Natasha looked at her partner surreptitiously before sighing. "I am actually a widow," she admitted.

Tony opened his mouth to begin questioning her but Steve beat him to it. "Would you care the explain that?" he asked her gently.

Natasha picked up the bottle of vodka and took a drink from it, not even bothering with the glass before answering slowly, "I was 15 when I met Alexei. I started seeing him because my handlers had told me I needed to find someone to lose my virginity to before they took it. A year later, he proposed and I was told to marry him by my handlers. Alexei was a promising soldier and they expected he could help us in the future. When I was 18, he was killed in a supposed training accident that I later learned had been orchestrated by my handlers because I was becoming 'too attached'."

"Did you love him?" Steve asked.

Natasha let out a snort of laughter at his naïveté, "No. I married him because I had to. Love is for children." She whispered the last part.

Taking another long drink of vodka, Natasha nodded to Clint for him to speak before any more questions were asked of her.

"I was orphaned when I was 11," he offered with a shrug.

Tony sighed as he stared at his glass before looking up at the people gathered around him. "Okay…" he began slowly. "Just hear me out, I feel like this is only raising more questions for us. I mean, I understand Bruce and the Captain pretty well. We know their pasts. You all know my past. But the two assassins here are a complete mystery…"

Natasha sent Clint a look that plainly said she told him so.

Clint rolled his eyes in response then turned to Tony, "This is going to turn into ask the assassins all their secrets, isn't it?"

Tony nodded sheepishly and Bruce and Steve seemed to agree with him.

"Fine," Natasha snarled. "Ask away."

"How long have you been doing this?" Bruce asked first. "I know Natasha said something to me about starting young…"

"Thirteen years, I was twenty," Clint responded promptly. "But I was a sniper in the Army before that for two years, and I trained in a circus for a few years before that."

"Training? Or killing?" Natasha asked the scientist.

"Both."

"I started training when I was six, so twenty-five years. I made my first kill when I was thirteen. Eighteen years ago," she whispered.

The men at the table stared at her in shock and horror. Clint simply reached over and squeezed her knee. He understood how much it took for her to open up the rest of the team, and he knew all of her secrets.

"How did you two meet?" Steve finally broke the silence.

Clint and Natasha smiled at each other. "It was in Belarus," Clint began. "Tasha was supposed to kill a general that annoyed the Russian government and I was supposed to kill her…" He paused and looked at the woman next to him, checking her reaction before continuing.

"Essentially," Natasha said with a smile at Clint, telling him she would tell the rest. "He saw me in one of my moments of weakness and decided to bring me in instead of killing me. SHIELD was not happy."

Natasha grinned at her partner and drank more vodka. Her bottle was only a quarter full now. Steve and Bruce had both gotten through three beers and Clint was nursing his fifth. Tony had lost count of how much he had drunk but he knew the redhead had him beat for alcohol consumption that night.

"During the battle, you guys mentioned Budapest… What happened there?" Tony asked.

The longer he watched the pair, the more interested he became in their relationship. There was obviously chemistry between the two but it also seemed as though there were strict lines drawn, lines that were constantly in danger of being crossed.

Natasha frowned slightly and looked at her partner to answer that one. She pulled the bottle of alcohol towards her once again and downed the rest of the liquid as Clint began talking.

"Budapest," he murmured and ran a hand through his hair. "Budapest, like all of our missions is classified. However, I can explain it a bit. The op went bad and we found ourselves in a firefight against a small army in an abandoned warehouse. Through pure luck, we managed to escape, but Tasha got a concussion on our way out and lost her memory of about three hours of time. That's why we remember it differently."

Natasha reached out and grabbed Clint's last beer then downed it before looking up suddenly. She had heard a noise from inside the house.

"You've had an entire bottle of vodka and now you're drinking a beer, how can you drink so much alcohol?" Tony asked the woman incredulously.

"She's Russian," a voice said from inside the house.

Both Natasha and Clint were out of their seats and moving before the rest of the team could react. They could recognize that voice anywhere.

Phil Coulson stood just inside the doors. Natasha jogged forward and embraced the man, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Phil," she breathed in shock. "You're alive…"

Clint moved up beside her and grabbed Phil into a rough man hug. Phil reached into his pocket and handed Clint a small envelope.

"Fury lied to you guys," Phil offered. "I almost did die. He made the medics call it but save me so that you would all have a reason to join together and fight."

By now Tony, Steve, and Bruce had moved over to embrace the man as well.

"That bastard," Tony muttered.

Phil turned to his two agents and gestured towards the envelope. "You two might as well put those on," he stated. "Fury may have found out about the wedding…"

Natasha gave Clint an evil smirk that promised some torture sometime in the future.

"How did he find out?" Clint growled as he opened the envelope and shook out two rings into his palm. "You couldn't have held out another two months? I lost a bet with her now…"

Coulson winced, "I may have mentioned needing to get the rings back to you. In my defense I was high on pain meds and had lost a lot of blood."

Clint rolled his eyes as he handed Natasha one of the rings. He took her left hand and slid the ring in his hand onto it, grazing his finger over the metal band while staring into her eyes.

Natasha repeated the process with the ring she held while staring into Clint's eyes.

"You two are married?" Tony finally blurted as he stared at the pair.

Clint nodded and pulled Natasha against his side. "Three years," he smiled as he pressed a kiss against her temple.

Natasha sighed and leaned against her husband. "Fury won't be happy," she said to Clint.

He looked at her and smiled, "So? He'll get over it or fire us, and if he fires us it's not like we need the money."

Natasha smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

"That is just weird!" Tony exclaimed. "You two being all—couple-y…"

Phil stepped forward, "About Fury… He's kind-of-sort-of on his way here right now…"

The two agents glared at Phil who only shrugged apologetically.

"At least tell me you managed to drag Maria down with the rest of us," Natasha said.

Her only response was a smirk from Phil.

The doors to the elevator opened and the room exploded with noise. "BARTON! ROMANOFF! OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU CALL YOURSELF NOW! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" Fury bellowed.

He swept out of the elevator followed by a sheepish looking Agent Hill.

"Wait wait wait," Tony said. "Both Hill and Coulson knew about this?"

"Well, SHIELD has a policy about marriage for their employees. It has to be cleared with a superior, so that's why Phil knew," Natasha explained.

"And Phil got drunk one night and spilled the story to Maria," Clint finished.

Fury growled at the agents and Phil led the way over to him.

"I still am not sure that I ever gave approval for this… You calling me up and telling me you needed a best man because you were marrying Natasha doesn't exactly count as getting it cleared…" Phil muttered as he took a seat next to Maria on one of the couches in the room.

Clint clapped his handler on the back, "Sure it does."

He pulled Natasha down onto the couch next to him as they braced themselves to face Fury's wrath.

* * *

**A/N:** **My mom and I were talking and we decided we really wanted Phil to still be alive so he ended up here. ****I really hope you liked it! ****Please give me feedback, even if it's negative. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
